mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ducky Ducklett/Making A Stand
Yep. I went there. Making a Stand. For who? Someone we all know. Not James. The other one. Daniel. That's right, you guys are all probably blinking and gasping, muttering about how she's helping the idiot. Well, guess what? He's my friend. So listen up. Yes, you guys don't really like him. Heck, I bet a good amount of you hate him. It's okay to. That's your opinion. My opinion is that he's one of my best friends. He has a bad rep with you guys. He's changing though, I know it. You guys just aren't giving him a chance. Sure, he may seem like an idiot times, but remember- Even if he's an idiot, he's ''my ''idiot. I know that deep down there's a smart guy. He just needs to find it. He's starting to, but hey. As for the not-so-pretty things... Yeah, he's broken the wiki rules several times. Yeah, he's been perma'd. But he's a good user, as long as he isn't around Pieboy. We can't get Pieboy offa this one, but we can't have them together. While he is perma'd here, I figure he's fairly fine on the nkrs wiki, but who knows? It's another mystery waiting to be solved. All in all, just try to give him a chance. I'm trying my best to change him. But I can't be alone. <3 Ani There's more: Over Skype, Dan can get depressed really easily. An example: 5:33:19 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): OH 6:30:07 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): they keep trying to turn me from you but all of you are my friends 6:30:18 PM Daniel Jones: ? 6:30:30 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): the others 6:30:40 PM Daniel Jones: i still don't follow 6:31:05 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): THE OTHERS YOU WANTED A GROP WITH 6:32:12 PM Daniel Jones: and 6:32:27 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): ... 6:33:31 PM Daniel Jones: explain what you are trying to tell me 6:33:51 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): hty 6:33:53 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): they 6:33:54 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): want 6:33:54 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): me 6:33:56 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): to 6:33:59 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): hate 6:34:00 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): you 6:34:00 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): but 6:34:01 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): it 6:34:04 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): ain't 6:34:08 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): happenin 6:34:10 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): EVER 6:34:22 PM Daniel Jones: explain that without the spelling errors 6:34:37 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): THEY WANT ME TO HATE YOU, BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN 6:36:10 PM Daniel Jones: Why? 6:36:17 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I DON'T FUCKING KNOW 6:36:22 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): IT'S THE SAME OLD SHIT 6:36:26 PM Daniel Jones: .... 6:36:37 PM Daniel Jones: it's.... happening again 6:36:52 PM | Edited 6:36:56 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): "BLAH BLAH HE'S A MORON" "NAG NAG HE'S A DUMBASS" "YOU SHOULD IGNORE HIM" 6:37:00 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): i am so fucking DONE 6:37:59 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Ignore them. 6:38:06 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): That's what I told them to do. 6:38:46 PM Daniel Jones: it's this shit from the past that's come back to haunt me 6:38:55 PM Daniel Jones: my worst fears have been realized 6:38:56 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): It's not you it's them. 6:39:00 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Calm down. 6:39:07 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Take a deep breath. 6:39:16 PM Daniel Jones: ....... 6:39:26 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): (hug) 6:39:34 PM Daniel Jones: why do i even bother trying anymore 6:39:37 PM Daniel Jones: it's useless 6:39:39 PM Daniel Jones: it's futile 6:39:42 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): They're dicks. 6:39:46 PM Daniel Jones: i can't believe i even came back 6:39:49 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): If no one else is there, I am. 6:39:51 PM Daniel Jones: They're right 6:39:54 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Dan, don't say that. 6:39:59 PM Daniel Jones: i'm a failed excuse of a human being 6:40:08 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): They would be if it were last year. 6:40:13 PM Daniel Jones: i have never once been sucessful 6:40:14 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): That's not true now. 6:40:18 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I know you changed. 6:40:21 PM Daniel Jones: on youtube that is 6:40:23 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): They don't know that. 6:40:25 PM Daniel Jones: i haven't changed 6:40:29 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You and I know though. 6:40:31 PM Daniel Jones: i have not 6:40:38 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Please, you're making me feel bad ;( 6:40:43 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Look. 6:40:47 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You're a brother to me. 6:40:53 PM Daniel Jones: good. maybe then you'll understand how i feel 6:40:59 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I know you. 6:41:06 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You CLAIM you're a failure. 6:41:10 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You aren't. 6:41:13 PM Daniel Jones: Yes i am 6:41:22 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You just haven't been recognized yet. 6:41:25 PM Daniel Jones: i don't deserve to be captainbusiness67 or anybody 6:41:29 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): This world's fucked up. 6:41:35 PM Daniel Jones: Remeber? 6:41:38 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): If you aren't a fag, you aren't special. 6:41:47 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): That's this generation 6:41:48 PM Daniel Jones: i have a storied past with that TTS community 6:41:51 PM Daniel Jones: I am known 6:41:53 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I know that. 6:41:57 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): But you can CHANGE that. 6:42:08 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Believing is the first step to doing anything 6:42:21 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Be it inventing, or changing yourself. 6:42:41 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You think your past is bad? Take a gooood look at me. 6:42:53 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I've lost family, been abused, everything. 6:43:07 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): But did it change me? Hell no! 6:43:13 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I trooped on. 6:43:24 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Yeah, I miss 'em. Still do to this day. 6:43:33 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): But that's me. 6:43:39 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I believe in you. 6:43:43 PM | Edited 6:43:45 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Do you believe in you? 6:43:50 PM Daniel Jones: everyone thinks that i can change 6:43:57 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): YOU CAN! 6:43:59 PM Daniel Jones: but i can't 6:44:06 PM Daniel Jones: I JUST CAN'T CHANGE 6:44:11 PM Daniel Jones: I CAN'T 6:44:15 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): You think you can't. 6:44:15 PM Daniel Jones: IT'S IMPOSSIBLE 6:44:23 PM Daniel Jones: NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU TRY TO CONVINCE ME 6:44:35 PM Daniel Jones: It's not gonna work 6:44:36 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): ARE YOU GONNA JUST SIT THERE AND LET THEM GET TO YOU, HORSEMAN? 6:44:40 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): THEY'RE WINNING. 6:44:40 PM Daniel Jones: It's JUST NOT GONNA WORK 6:44:44 PM Daniel Jones: GOOD FOR THEM 6:44:54 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): DO YOU WANT THEM TO WIN?! I WANT YOU TO WIN! 6:44:55 PM Daniel Jones: LET THEM ROT IN THE SWEATY SHIT PILE KNOWN AS SUCCESS 6:44:59 PM | Edited 6:45:09 PM Daniel Jones: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO WINS ANYMORE 6:45:20 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): LOOK! YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I WILL BRING YOU DOWN AND PULL YOU TO THE TOP! 6:46:02 PM Daniel Jones: if you could actually stick up to the ttsc for me, i would feel better. 6:46:08 PM Daniel Jones: but until then 6:46:08 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I can try. 6:46:18 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): But you need to help. 6:46:23 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): (hug) Now calm down. 6:46:29 PM Daniel Jones: I'm just gonna go roll around in my horsemeat pile like the shitface i am. 6:46:57 PM Daniel Jones: If it could be in the form of a blog post 6:47:17 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I'll see what I can do. I love you like a brother. 6:47:31 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Calm down, take a deep breath, you can do this. 6:47:36 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I'll stand up for you. 6:47:40 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Somehow, somewhere. 6:47:56 PM Daniel Jones: the mssam tts wiki 6:47:57 PM Daniel Jones: There 6:48:01 PM Daniel Jones: Post a blog post about me 6:48:03 PM Daniel Jones: and what's happening 6:48:09 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Right. 6:48:12 PM Daniel Jones: and if you can't do that 6:48:22 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): But I might have to do it either overnight or tomorrow. 6:48:27 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Ily bro. 6:49:03 PM | Edited 6:49:05 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Calm down. We can still have those. I'll stand up for you. Somehow. 6:49:14 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): They may not listen, but I will help. 6:49:58 PM Daniel Jones: just do it 6:50:24 PM Daniel Jones: but for now, i'm going dormant... 6:50:53 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): (hug) Stay here. For me? 6:51:09 PM Daniel Jones: oh fine 6:51:20 PM Daniel Jones: But only because you are my closest friend 6:51:26 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Thank you. 6:51:36 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): I'll work on aomething. 6:51:40 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): Count on me. 6:51:42 PM Sasha Ketchum (Ani/Ripley/Tails): (heart) He can get depressed really easily, and it's up to me to stop it. I've done it before. I'm one of his best friends, he's one of mine. You don't have to like him, but whatever. Category:Blog posts